Unrequited
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Yuffie always tries her best to get his attention, and usually ends up a frustrated, raving mess. And Cloud empathizes because he understands all too well what it’s like to be in love with Squall Leonhart. Drabble-ish series
1. Unraveling

It was not uncommon for Cloud Strife to disappear with out a word, and then reappear at some later date in the same fashion. In fact, it happened more often than not. That's just how he was.

So it would come as no surprise that the blonde frequently left the magician's house at all odd hours of the night, setting forth to prowl the dead streets with no real purpose, buster sword held tightly in his grasp; his tie to reality. At night this was his city, his city to protect. He didn't require that much sleep to begin with, the mako burned and fizzed in his veins, keeping him constantly vigilant and ready. Ready for what exactly, he wasn't sure anymore.

Cloud leaned against a jagged wall, relaxed, eyes closed, simply listening to the commotion occurring in the bailey at that seemingly frozen moment in time.

Yuffie was mercilessly battling some unseen enemy, all the while crying and raving. The anger and despair and hopelessness radiated off her in suffocating waves, tangible even from his spot off in the shadows.

This was becoming too frequent an event, and Cloud found himself drawn here many more times than he cared to realize. But still, he let his body reflexively gravitate towards the little ball of pent up frustration. He felt for her, he truly did, because he could empathize. He came to listen to her, to watch her, to _feel_ for her; knowing that even though she wasn't aware of his presence, it still unconsciously offered a small amount of comfort.

He was all too aware of the cause for such violence on her part. He'd seen it; he'd witnessed it all most every day. She annoyed Leon whenever she could, she argued and was purposefully defiant, she stole his things as if it were some trivial game, _anything_ for his attention, willing to risk it all for even a small glance in her direction.

Yet he unknowingly shut her down every time. And through Yuffie's smiles Cloud would see the pain, worming ever deeper, the dismay and ache of rejection. She would giggle joyously, but he heard it for it truly was: a manic laugh that hinted how tired and broken she was, how she was just barely hanging on.

When Leon shut down her attempts at banter or some conversation, usually insulting her or calling her names in the process, Cloud would silently look past the fake pout and see her white knuckles, the shaking fists, the bitten down nails cutting into palms. He'd see the burning behind her eyes.

The Yuffie before him shouted hoarsely, swinging her shuriken recklessly, as if with each swing she's slicing up all her feelings and distancing herself from all the complications. She screamed again with uncontained rage, slamming the overlarge weapon into the cobblestones, embedding it forcefully between the cracks from previous vengeful fits. Finally spent she collapsed to the ground, holding her head tightly as her tired frame is racked with sobs.

And as she allows herself to be overcome by the crushing weight of her own feelings, Cloud's heart constricts sharply, almost as if by empathizing with her they are connected, able to feel each other's pain. Because Cloud understands, offering the ninja girl silent companionship in the darkness.

He understands what it's like to care for someone so deeply that it physically hurts.

He understands what it's like to not have those feelings returned.

He understands what it's like to be with that person everyday, knowing you can't have them.

He understands what it's like to watch that person invest their feelings in some one else, whether they were alive or merely a memory.

He understands what it's like to be in love with Squall Leonhart.

**

* * *

**

**Does anyone else use their writing to vent all their own problems? I don't know, I just hope none of you are experiencing this right now, but I know I've connected with someone out there with this. Written last night at 2 am in my own vengeful fit, wanting only to scream, but couldn't, so this leaked out onto the page instead. **


	2. Scent

"Alright, I'm off!" Yuffie smiled brightly, waving as she bounded to the front door.

"Do you have the list?" Aerith asked.

"Yep!" and flew out the door as if she were only a gust of wind. It was silent for a few moments, before she stumbled back into the house.

"It is _freezing_ out there!" the ninja exclaimed in something close to disbelief, shaking slightly. A heavy piece of fabric suddenly landed on her head, obstructing her vision. Yanking the object down and hold it at arms length, her eyes widened.

"Just take it. If you don't go then we don't eat." Leon ordered, looking oddly normal with out his jacket.

Yuffie broke out into an elated expression and nodded energetically, slipping into the leather coat, much too aware that the fabric was still warm. A shiver traveled through her, reason having little to do with the cold.

She whipped around again, fully intent on getting to the market, but her muscles tensed with the movement. Any sort of motion sent Leon's personal scent washing over her, distracting her more than she realized. Shaking her head as if to clear the slight haze, she was out the door and gone from sight.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Cloud?" Aerith asked gently, standing in the archway of the kitchen.

"Hmm?" was the blonde's only reply.

"I'm about to start the laundry, would you go get your things?"

Cloud nodded and stood, making his way to his room.

"Oh, and Cloud?" she asked again, stopping him at the foot of the stairs. She took this as a sign to continue, "Could you grab Leon's dirty laundry as well while you're up there?"

Cloud nodded and climbed the stairs.

Setting his hamper in the hallway the blonde knocked on the other male's door, letting himself in after a moment of silence. It was empty.

He went about picking up the few stray articles of clothing and tossing them into the growing pile out in the hall. He carelessly threw a long sleeve shirt along with the rest, but its journey disturbed the natural airflow, causing him to freeze up, his mind unusually blank.

He walked over to the hamper and picked out the blue shirt, tentatively bringing it up to his nose. With the first sniff his eyes fluttered closed, heart tightening uncomfortably. Then he realized what he was doing and jerked it away from his face, scowling darkly.

"When did I become so pathetic?" he wondered aloud and made to throw it back with the others, but he stopped mid-swing, once again overcome by the scent that clung to the item.

Cloud growled angrily at the shirt, fingers clenching violently in its folds.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"That's the last of them," Yuffie chirped, handing Aerith the final bags of groceries.

"Thank you Yuffie" the healer smiled affectionately and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Did you warm up?" Leon finally asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much! Oh…does that mean you want it back now?" she asked, easily masking her disappointment; neither noticing how her fingers tightened around the sleeve cuffs.

He looked at her for a moment more before shaking his head with a sigh, "No, it's fine, you can keep it for a while. But I'll need it this afternoon when I make my rounds."

"Understood!" she laughed, saluting him before bouncing to another room, trying her hardest to ignore how with each movement the air swept his scent from the coat up around her face. She tried her best to ignore the erratic way her heart fluttered.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Moonlight bathed Radiant Garden and its inhabitants in gentle light. Everything was oddly quite: the streets, the half restored castle, the bailey, and even Merlin's house.

In the first room on the right of the upstairs lay Yuffie. She was curled up on the bed, oddly still. Her face was nuzzled in the crooks of her arms, simply breathing. She had given Leon's coat back hours ago, but some of the scent that had soaked into her skin still lingered. Every once in a while she would make a muffled noise of either contentment or longing, but never moved.

The room down at the end of the hall was oddly occupied. Cloud slept peacefully on his barely used bed, for once able to sleep for longer than a few hours and free of nightmares. The blonde was tangled with a blue shirt, the soft fabric pooling around his nose, unconsciously breathing deeply.

* * *

**I don't know where this is going (if anywhere). I meant to stop after the first one, but it would seem that life isn't done torturing me. I guess this doesn't have any real plot or direction; it's simply my outlet.**

**And yes, I gave Leon's kink jacket sleeves, we'll just pretend it's the dissidia version =)  
**


	3. Sleep

"You should get some sleep," Leon commented bluntly.

Cloud mumbled something to the effect of, "I'm fine," having once again nodded off at the table.

"Wooah" Yuffie giggled, swaying slightly as she stumbled into the kitchen, dark smudges under her drooping eyes.

Leon frowned, "Did you not sleep last night either? What on gaia could you two have been doing?"

Yuffie's tired eyes instantly gained clarity, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Cloud jolted awake, for good this time, at the question and stared darkly into the tea mug before him.

"Training" she answered vaguely, looking anywhere but his suspicious gaze, Cloud snorting with little humor.

They looked up at Leon at the same time, an accidental occurrence, as if they are sharing the same body with the same thoughts and feelings. They look at him with piercing eyes filled with undisclosed emotions, as if to say,

"_This isn't all my fault, you know. I'm not the only one to blame here. I can't help myself, can't help what my heart yearns for. I can't help it if you're the reason I can't sleep at night." _

"Come on Cloud," Yuffie forces a blinding smile, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him towards the second floor, "Leon's right, we should rest up before the afternoon patrol."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuffie cries until she's asleep, breath hitching and eyelashes soaked, because even though Leon seems to care, she knows it's not in the way she wants. It is of a leader concerned for his friends' wellbeing, nothing more.

And Cloud falls asleep with a hand gripping her's soothingly, even if he does think that she's overreacting about the whole thing just a little bit. It's not like any of this was truly the gunblader's fault. It was ridiculous for her to always blow up like this, even over the smallest things. Even so, he gives her the benefit of the doubt and blames it partially on sleep deprivation. But still…

A small part of him wants to cry as freely as the ninja, but doesn't.

SOLDIERS don't cry.

* * *

**This story is here to stay I guess. Well, since I've decided to stick with it, there are a few things about this piece you'll probably want to know. It'll only take a moment, so don't just skip it please =)**

**The story line and the characters are metaphorical, symbolic. I did not pick Cloud and Yuffie to be my victims because I totally ship Cleon. I picked them for their personalities. They are complete opposites; extreme ends of the spectrum. Which fit with the theme I was going for. They stand for two halves of a whole, rather than two separate people. It's like if you mixed them they'd negate each other and create a normal, balanced person. But this way I can express how two totally different sides of a person can cope, while pushing my 'two bodies, one soul' idea. You may have noticed all my little hints at them being connected in some weird way, or how they do the same kind of thing at the same time, even when separated.**

**With that being said, I'd just like to clarify: In no part of this story will Cloud and Yuffie ever fight over Leon, or end up together. One person, remember? So that'd just be weird and render the entire purpose of this story pointless.**

**Thank you for listening, and I hope you enjoy the rest ^_^**


	4. Absence

"Where is he?" Yuffie asked, unused to seeing Leon's chair at the breakfast table empty. Cloud shifted his glance to the empty spot as well, but didn't let on he was thinking the same thing as the ninja.

"He left early this morning, the king had a job for him back in Travers Town," Aerith explained kindly, smiling at Yuffie's pout.

"Do you know…when he'll be back?" she asked, her need to know overcoming her want to not be so obviously infatuated.

"No, but I doubt it'll be more than a couple of days."

The ninja frowned, sighing loudly as she picked at her food. She looked like she was contemplating abandoning the plate all together and holing herself up in her room until the brunet came back. Cloud's mouth twitched for a fraction of a second, his expression a mix between amusement and understanding of her reaction to the situation.

And so he nudged her gently under the table, motioning clearly at her plate when she looked up. She looked down at it as well, shrugging as if to say that she wasn't interested.

"We'll train in the Great Maw," He finally offered, "…once you're finished there."

Yuffie watched him for a moment, then nodded, "Yeah, okay, you're right."

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Yuffie paced the house, frequently looking out the window or at the computer that displayed the atmosphere around their world, searching for Leon's gummi ship.

Cloud briefly wondered in anyone ever acted like this when he disappeared. But he abandoned the thought quickly: of course no one did, this kind of behavior was expected of him. And then, for a moment afterward, he wished that some one _would_ care this much to notice his absence in more than passing. But he pushed that thought away soon after as well: it was better this way, as he left too frequently. It wouldn't do anyone any good to needlessly worry over him so often.

So he simply leaned against the nearest wall and watched Yuffie freak out, letting her express enough worry for the both of them.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

One day turned into two, then rolled on until the days totaled at five.

She waited up for him some nights, unwillingly succumbing to sleep on the worn couch. And Cloud would throw a blanket over her before leaving to prowl the streets, too restless to sleep himself.

Cloud tried to keep her busy during the day, but her thoughts already flitted around too much to not be constantly reminded of his absence.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

On the sixth morning Yuffie slumped to the kitchen reflexively, not actually all that interested in eating, Cloud following close behind.

"Leon!" she squealed the moment she walked into the room, noticing his recently missing presence in his normal spot. He looked up from some reports Cloud had taken care of in his absence, offering a nod in greeting.

But Yuffie would have nothing of his irritating formality. She bounded forward and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off his chair with the hug,

"What took you so long?! You could have had Spiky and I come with you if it was too hard!"

Leon patted her back somewhat awkwardly, grey eyes connecting with the bright blue ones still in the doorway. He pushed the over excited ninja back as he nodded in the other warrior's direction,

"Strife."

"Leonhart." Cloud responded, offering a small nod of his own as he sat in his seat at the table; all the tension instantly vacating his muscles, his entire being reverting back to calm and collected, the ever unreadable expression in place. Back to being normal, before Leon disappeared, as if the brunet had never left.

He drank the milk Aerith set before him, seeming indifferent, letting Yuffie express enough relief and joy for the both of them.


	5. Plunge

The nervous girl fell into a chair opposite Cloud's, "Hey, hey, I've been talking to some of the others and…"

The blonde recognized her tone of voice, recognized the excited and apprehensive shine in her eyes, and started to shake his head.

"…I'm just going to do it!"

"No" Cloud all but commanded, "Don't, you know you'll only regret it."

"But I'll regret it even more if I don't! What if I could've had a chance, and I let fear keep me from something great?" Yuffie pressed.

Even Cloud had to admit; the logic was pretty sound. But it didn't change the fact that they both knew how this was going to end. He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head once more. At this rate, she'd only get hurt.

"I know…" she trailed off, almost as if reading his thoughts, "But I have to try. I know it's only a small chance, but I'm willing to shoot for that chance. This can't really get any worse, it's only upwards from here," she grinned, trying to pretend that everything would end up okay, so desperately wrapped up in her own consoling lies that nothing Cloud said could truly deter her.

"Yes it could, you could destroy what friendship you've already worked so hard to build. You know that you couldn't handle not being around him; you're addicted to his attention."

"Like you're one to talk…" she muttered under her breath, fingers tapping neurotically, only slightly put off at how dead set against this the blonde was. She stood suddenly, whipping around to race out the door before Cloud managed to talk some sense into her. After all, she was a lovesick girl: she didn't know any better.

"Yuff…don't do this…please…" Cloud begged, a hint of alarm detectable in his own voice, as if not only her happiness was hinged on the outcome of this whim, but his as well.

She glanced briefly at him over her shoulder, "Don't worry Spiky…we'll be okay," and hurried out of the house, pushing the door open with more force than necessary.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Hey Squall! Wait up for a second!" Yuffie called the to the brunet male. Cloud leaned against a wall around the corner from the pair, unable to do anything other than listen, immobilized by dread.

"It's _Leon_!" he stressed, then sighed, "Alright, what do you want?"

Yuffie opened her mouth, but froze, closing it once more as her gaze darted around the bailey. She hadn't quite thought this through, it was more on an impulse. What was she supposed to say at this point?

"Hey…you okay?" Leon asked, noticing how pale she had suddenly become, "Is something the matter?"

And Yuffie, being the nervous wreck she was, did what she does best: she rambled, "Ah well…you s-see, I have to do something…but it's really hard to do, you know? But I know I have to…cause if I don't…well, then I'd regret it…a-and…" she twisted her hands, fiddling with the ragged and half peeled edges of her nails.

She could feel how hot her ears were, it was a dead give away at how red her face must be at this point. Her heart beat too fast and her shoes became far too interesting than they should. It was like she couldn't think straight because her mind was fuzzy and white noise rushed through her ears until it became deafening.

And then…through all the chaos inside her a small channel of silence enveloped her, and with painfully blinding clarity she raised her gaze to stare directly into Leon's, the words slipping out before she could stop them.

"I _really_ like you…a lot."

Silence.

It was piercing.

Cloud cringed at the confession, his own heart spasming; wanting desperately to be able to _do_ something, anything to fix the situation, to save Yuffie's fragile heart. But he couldn't; couldn't move, couldn't think. Despite the outward aura of apathy he carried, he was rooted to the cobblestones with panic and something like terror. Terror at the thought of the unavoidable rejection.

"…You…really like me…" Leon repeated.

"Mhm."

Leon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, unsure how to address this. He thought it all over as he watched her. Yuffie was fidgeting again, looking at everything around them much too fast to actually be taking any of it in.

"Look…I'm sorry," he started, "But I don't have time for…things like 'that' right now."

She froze, slowly looking up at him once more, eyes slightly wider than normal. Her expression trembled for a fraction of a moment, then was forced violently into a carefree smile.

"I see…sorry to have bothered you and made everything so…" she stopped, grin faltering as she searched for a pain free way of finishing that sentence.

"But this doesn't mean…" he also struggle for the right words, for some unknown reason trying to let her down as gently as possible, "Don't think of this as rejecting our…friendship, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it," she stretched her smile wider, not without great difficulty, "I'll see you later then," and practically ran out of the area.

Leon frowned slightly, having a small inclination to go and apologize or something to the forlorn ninja, but thought better of it in the current situation. There was nothing more he could do for her, short of what she wanted and he was unable to give.

Stalking away he briefly entertained the idea of giving Cloud the consolation instead. But he tossed that thought as soon as it came; honestly not understanding where it had come from in the first place. Why would he apologize to Cloud? This had nothing to do with the blonde…right?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tears fell haphazardly from Yuffie's eyes as she screamed in anguish, throwing any rock she could get her hands on at the cliff face.

"Stupid! STUPID! I'm SO stupid!! To even think that…! That he'd feel the same!!"

Cloud didn't say a word. It was quite possible that he simply didn't have a thing to say. No words could make this better; no words could change what she had just done.

"I'm so fucking stupid," she sobbed, head resting against the rock wall, fists crashing into it repeatedly, "You tried to tell me…! But I was just so…I should have listened!"

And Cloud looked all the part of the unaffected third-party, but even so continued to nurse a cherry lollipop. As if when the candy disappeared, so would the awful feelings tumbling around inside of him.

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I find the image of sad Cloud with a lollipop rather endearing and vulnerable. But that's just me. Anyways, Yuffie just took a big risk there, and I bet you know exactly how hopeless it can feel afterwards. Every time you click the little blue link with the yellow speech bubble it consoles Yuffie a little more.**

**On a happier note: Valentine's Day is next Sunday. Yes I realize it's a stupid holiday, shouldn't we love people all the other days of the year?? But I digress; I'm thinking we should all write some sappy one shot for the day, what do you think? I am definitely doing it (Seiner!!) and I wanted to see if I could persuade others to as well. =) So let's spread the fanfic love!!**


	6. Pretending

They were all pretending at this point. Trying to make things go back to 'normal', however agonizing 'normal' may have been; it was better than acknowledging a truth that none of them wanted to deal with.

They pretended that Yuffie hadn't confessed, that Leon hadn't rejected her, that Cloud hadn't been a part of it all. Both continuing to pretend that they weren't pining for the stoic brunet; the object of their affections pretending that he still had no knowledge of their feelings. The other inhabitants pretending that they weren't always watching and that they had no clue as to what was going on.

It was better this way. It had to be. It didn't hurt quite as much, as long as everyone acted 'normal' and as if the whole conversation had never happened.

Yuffie continued to flirt and Leon continued to be selective when he either pushed her away or accepted her presence; Cloud continuing to be as silent as before, speaking with meaningful glances and small brushes of his fingertips rather than words.

It was as if it never happened.

Except…in reality, it had. And Yuffie thought about it frequently, always accompanied with a sorrowful gaze and a trembling frown; Cloud assaulted with the memory of the rejection as clearly as if it had happened to him.

Leon acted none the wiser, and they constantly wondered if the event had faded over time, until he had forgotten completely. Yuffie whined about him not remembering that she was there, waiting. And Cloud would always respond the same; that someone can't easily forget something of that significance, then admonish her for being so blatantly needy. He would gently touch her shoulder in that comforting way of his and tell her that she shouldn't waste so much time on someone who couldn't even appreciate her, that she was too good for him, that she should just let him go, that someone better was waiting.

Yuffie would frown and jab a finger into his own shoulder, reminding him that if his words were so true, then he should follow them himself.


	7. Dance

"Come on Cloud! You know it'll be fun!!"

"This is ridiculous…_I _look ridiculous!" the blonde countered, looking over his formal attire uneasily.

"Oh don't even go there, you look great!" Yuffie giggled back, happily dragging the reluctant warrior to the lit up building. The restoration of Hollow Bastion (now renamed Radiant Garden) had been completed a little over two weeks ago, and the town decided to throw a gala in commemoration.

"We're just gonna stun him to—" Yuffie trailed off, stopping in the decorated entrance as she did so. Cloud stood behind her in confusion for a moment more, assuming she would continue. But she didn't, merely stood with one heeled shoe across the threshold, letting the music float out the open doors.

"Yuffie? What's wro—" and then Cloud stopped too, finally seeing what she had.

There, amidst the flurry of dolled up dancers, was Leon. He was smiling faintly and twirling about the dance floor with a girl. A girl neither had ever seen before. They looked…almost…happy.

"Cloud…" Yuffie started shakily, "You're right, this is stupid. Let's go home…I don't want to be here anymore," and turned to bolt down the steps. Cloud grimaced at the couple as his hands shot out to grab Yuffie when she tried to pass him. He held her tightly, unwilling to let her run away.

"Come on," he murmured, their roles seeming to be switched, as it was now he who pulled her through the doors and into the party.

The girl had hair as black as Yuffie's, although it was longer. Her eyes just as brown, yet were warm and alluring rather than mischievous. To Yuffie it was as if she was looking at a more attractive and sophisticated version of herself.

"She's prettier than me…"

"Nonsense," was Cloud's immediate answer. He'd never seen the small girl as crestfallen as she did in this moment, and it hurt him more than the jealousy twisting inside himself.

Anyone watching Cloud hard enough might have noticed the determination dominate his barely visible emotions.

He strode purposefully around the dancers, making his way to the one pair that held any importance to him as he forced a tempting smile, creating an air of charm around himself.

"Why Leon, you've found yourself quite a pretty partner. It'd be such a shame not to share. Mind if I cut in?" Cloud swept into a low bow as he activated the mako coursing through his veins, causing his eyes to glow an enthralling blue, much brighter than any human could possibly manage. These were the very few times that he didn't curse what he had become so long ago.

Leon gaped slightly, not knowing that the blonde could flip his personality so drastically, unsure what to make of this incredibly suave and confident side. His 'date' on the other hand was quite dazzled and merely nodded with a coy smile, taking his out stretched hand and letting this mysterious blonde whisk her across the smooth floor.

Leon was at a slight loss of what to do at this point, so settled for making his way over to the refreshment table. Where he just happened to run into Yuffie. It was at that moment that she could have kissed Cloud, finally understanding what the blonde was doing. He really was the most selfless person she'd ever met, as he was willing to be miserable in the place of another with out a moment's hesitation. She'd manage to repay him later...some how.

"Oh…hey Yuff," Leon greeted. She simply beamed, grabbing his hands as she led him back onto the dance floor, swaying to the enchanting music. There was no way in hell she was going to waste Cloud's sacrifice; waste the opportunity he had created for her.

"Dance with me? Please?"

Leon shrugged and answered in his own special 'Squall' way, "There's no point with out a partner." And to Yuffie that was as good as 'Sure, I'd love to'.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Bitch."

Cloud and Yuffie's gazes swiveled in shock to gape at the voice that had spoken so suddenly. There standing beside them was Reno, shirt half tucked in and goggles still in place.

"What? I have to hate her by default, yo." he explained over the rim of his cup, taking a swig as he motioned to Rinoa dancing with Leon.

Cloud's mouth twitched in some sort of a smile, Yuffie squealing as she jumped up and into the redhead's embrace.

"Oh my god Reno! When did you get here? Why are you even here at all?!"

"Heard about the success and thought I'd come crash the party," he winked, laughing as he set the ninja back on the ground.

"So, come on," Reno prompted, tilting his cup into the couple's direction, "who's the slut?"

Cloud chuckled lightly with a slight grin, letting Yuffie answer with a pout, "Her name's Rinoa Heartilly. And that's about all we know. We don't know where she came from, why she's here, or how they even met!"

"Well, regardless, you have my word that I won't touch her with a ten foot pole." Reno vowed, holding his fingers up in some sort of childish symbol, "She's probably got some sort of nasty disease anyway."

"Actually…I think it would better if you did…after all, it'd get her away from him. Right Cloud?"

The blonde nodded wordlessly, watching the dancing couple intently.

The redhead brightened up, shoving his cup into Cloud's grasp as he started to eagerly make his way towards the two in question, "Hey, if you say so, 'anything for a friend' s'always been my motto. I better go dazzle her away from Leonhart while I still have a chance."

"It's not that hard," Cloud muttered, throwing back the remaining contents of the Turk's very alcoholic beverage, wincing slightly as it burned pleasantly down his throat.

* * *

**And Reno makes a cameo as the supportive friend in this tale of woe =) I was reminded that there normally is that one friend who is totally on your side (no matter how ridiculous) and is always too willing to kick the object of your unrequited feelings. A friend in that position is priceless.**


	8. Replacement

It was painful.

Cloud knew how silly and cliché it sounded, but it didn't change the fact that it tightened his throat every time he happened to see them together. And the time spent together was growing at an alarming rate.

Rinoa Heartilly was officially 'seeing' Squall-call-me-Leon-or-I-will-slam-this-gunblade-up-your Leonhart. Cloud knew it was juvenile to feel as crushed as he did; knew it was immature and incredibly beneath him to hate Rinoa the way he did. But in this situation, the blonde felt he could make an allowance. Besides, it wasn't like he was the only one overreacting. Yuffie was worse off, whimsically swinging between heartbroken sobs and murderous rage far too quickly.

He knew it sounded pathetic when he quietly admitted his despair to the ninja in the safety of the darkened crystal fissure. But Yuffie understood, and did not begrudge him the rare display of emotions. She would only nod miserably and succumb to a whole new round of burning tears and choked cries, gripping his shirt in a painfully tight grip; frequently mumbling something about seeing Rinoa wearing Leon's jacket.

And as the blonde would let Yuffie take over the job of releasing their pent up emotions, he would wonder about the girl who seemed to spring from thin air.

This utter stranger had magically appeared in the middle of their lives and swept the cold warrior off his feet, so to speak. And in the process managed to easily destroy the friendship either of them had worked very hard to build, driving a wedge between them and Leon.

And that was probably the part that hurt Cloud the most. It seemed that from the very evening Rinoa and Leon had meet, he was no longer around for them, simply spending any and all time he had with her. He hardly ever gave Yuffie a glance even in passing anymore; the number of sparing matches between Leon and himself lessening as the days passed.

Leon was letting this mysterious girl take over his life and wholly replace them, and the worst part was: the lion didn't seem to mind one bit.


	9. Fin

The shrieking of metal on metal. It's almost feral and violent; echoing harshly, the sound grating.

But the warriors in mid-combat aren't effected, not even noticing. One, Leon, is too preoccupied with matching the abnormally hostile attacks, too focused on training to better himself.

The other one fights with all he has, slowly letting all his frustration seep through his swings. Cloud knows this is wrong, but does it anyway. He doesn't care; he's stopped caring. It doesn't matter if it isn't Leon's fault; it doesn't change the fact that he's pissed. He should be content in the fact that Leon is taking time to spar with him, something that has been painfully absent from his routine; but knowing that she's waiting for him, that once they are finished he will go straight back to her...

Leon stops and motions for Cloud to do so as well, both laying aside their swords in favor of sitting on the stone steps of the bailey.

It is silent for a few moments, both breathing hard; one from recent unaccustomed use, and the other due to the rush of channeling pent up emotions.

"I think I really like her…" Leon starts abruptly, as if he too is surprised by the words that suddenly sprung from his lips.

Cloud doesn't look at him, but his mouth opens slightly, before changing his mind and simply listens.

"I don't know what it is, but being with her makes me feel…light."

Cloud knows he's referring to the burden he carries from his past.

"I feel needed when I'm with her, yet not like I have to protect her every step of the way, even if I want to. Her laugh is so…carefree…" Leon's explanation is hesitant, as if not used to talking about this kind of thing.

"Being with her is distracting, but it's not a bad thing. It's like she's making me forget all the things I don't want to remember."

"…Why…are you telling me all of this?" Cloud finally asks, confusion and skepticism evident in his overly blue eyes; half wondering why Leon's never noticed those needs already being filled.

Leon is silent for a long moment, as if he himself isn't quite sure, but answers slowly, "Because…you're the closet thing to a best friend I've ever had."

He looks the blonde square in the eyes, stormy gray meeting azure, as if challenging the other to make light of the situation. But Cloud only nods numbly, too many thoughts suddenly flooding his mind.

Leon was serious. He really liked this girl; finally seeming to be happy, something finally going right for him.

And here Cloud was brimming with unjust jealousy. That made him a selfish, shallow person didn't it? Wanting his own happiness over some one so close to him, no matter the cost or even at the expense of the happiness of the one involved. If he really cared for Leon as much as he'd like to think, then he should want Leon to be happy...even if it wasn't with him. He shouldn't begrudge Leon for finding someone else that he loved. That's what 'true love' was all about, right?

The sheer force of his revelations made Cloud's stomach clench painfully, as if just recognizing that he'd made a grave mistake. He's surprised at how long it took him to realize this, blinded by his own selfish want.

"I hope you are truly happy with her." Cloud relents, hoping he sounds as sincere as he wants to.

It was time to stop this childish farce. None of it would do him or Yuffie any good; nothing would come from it. That much was finally clear.

Cloud stands and nods his blessing, looking at the other meaningfully before walking away…hoping that for once the brunet understands. He doubts it.

Leon watches him go, a little confused and feeling as if he's missed something. But shrugs to himself after a few moments; grateful to have patched up their relationship. Cloud really does mean a lot to him, and he hopes he was able to convey that properly.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cloud does not have to wait long for Yuffie to come find him. She comes tearing around the corner as if there was some undeniable pull she couldn't ignore between them; as if his part of a soul was calling out to her's.

She races up to him, her eyes filled with tears and pain, grabbing the front of his sweater as the words fall from her lips so quickly he can barely understand them,

"This needs to stop! I can't keep doing this Cloud! It's more than I can handle sometimes, and I just can't take it anymore!" she's gasping for air, and he lets her calm down so she can finish her thoughts, "I'm…done".

She doesn't need to finish the statement; she knows Cloud understands. She's done sitting around being useless as she wishes for something that's never going to happen. Deep down she's always known this, but that stubborn part of her wouldn't allow her to cut her loses and move on. She can't stop loving Leon, she knows this, but at least she can be happy for him and go find her own happiness.

Cloud smiles softly, the first in a very long time, and simply pulls her to him, holding her until she's stopped crying and her eyes are dry.

"I'm very proud of you…of us. We'll be okay now." Cloud soothes, his soft voice quiet and hardly audible. She nods, allowing Cloud to take the lead, just this once.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Leon says the king needs him to take care of a situation in Traverse Town, he'll only be gone for a few days, five at most, and they believe him. They offer, but he assures that he doesn't need the extra help. They want to ask if he'd like company anyways, but don't, because he'd most likely say no to that as well; and they'd prefer to spare themselves the unnecessary hurt.

And so they let him do as he pleases, and don't bother him with human pleasantries; much in the same way they let Cloud come and go at whim with out annoying him with their worries and concerns.

Yuffie is the one to see him off, some unspoken decision, Cloud already at peace with his choice and not suffering from doubt.

She smiles brightly with little care or motive. She wrote him a letter last night. She wrote of all her feelings and the extent they grew for him, of how overwhelming they were at times, crushing her under their weight; she wrote of how she let him go; she wrote of all the conflicting thoughts she'd had since making that decision. The moment her pen touched the paper the words started pouring out in a frenzied rush, flowing faster and faster until she could hardly keep up, many of the words unidentifiable and blotted with excess ink. The lit candles she had scattered around her desk snuffed themselves out, one by one, drowning in their own wax. When finally finished she was able to breath easier than she had in months; and with a smile tucked it into the bottom drawer of her desk. She would not give it to him, she had known that from the beginning. The old her would have half hoped he would find it by accident, but now the thought doesn't even cross her mind. Even if the letter was addressed for him, it was never intended to reach him.

She stands before him next to the gummi ship, thinking not of the letter, but smiling as if she's lost twenty pounds of unnecessary thoughts and feelings. As if she's finally free. She has his pack ready for the trip, filled with the lunch Aerith prepared, an extra shirt (the one Aerith taught Cloud how to mend), and a few of her own precious materia.

She tells him to be safe and hands him the bag. She gives his pack over as if with it she's giving back all of her feelings (well, at least the powerful ones, keeping the small warm ones for herself as she still loves him and wants the best for him, just in a different way than before). She hands the bag to him as if she's saying,

'Take them from me; I don't need them anymore. Slip them to some unsuspecting girl, someone who'll love you as much as we did, someone who'll make you happy.'

And Yuffie smiles and waves as he leaves, deciding to ignore the second small voice in the back of her head that adds;

'But don't give them to Rinoa, because they're precious and we don't like her. You deserve better than her.'

* * *

**And here we are, at the end. "Cloud and Yuffie" have come quite far since that first night of anguish, and it's been quite a journey of discovery and healing.**

**I know it's taken me a while to write this last chapter, and even longer to actually post it; but I trust you understand why. I could sit here and explain everything, what each symbol in the story means, but I doubt any of you care to hear that, so we'll just leave it how it is: just a story. **

**Thank you for sticking with me, and I hope to see you next time =) **


	10. Bonus: Hope

**A/N: So here you are guys =) finally some real closure. I was thinking about it and remembered that some of you needed something more. I ended the story the way it logically ended...which meant some of you didn't get the happy ending you were waiting for. And then I realized that I wanted a happy ending too; that even though I never got one, that doesn't mean I couldn't make one up =) So that's what I did: I wrote my own happy ending. I just started college this week, so the whole 'new scene' is kinda what prompted this. Maybe some of this will leak into the real world, because we could all use a little hope now and again. **

**I love you all! Thank you for sticking around until I got my sappy butt back in gear ^_^**

* * *

"How time does fly," Aerith remarked aloud, turning the page of the calendar hanging on the wall.

"Hmm?"

The pretty girl didn't turn to Cloud as she spoke, focusing her attention instead on the soaking dishes, "It's been almost a whole year since the gala. Yet it feels like it was only a little while ago."

"What are you rambling about woman?" Cid yelled gruffly from the other room, "This year has been too damn long! I'm glad to see it go; good riddance I say!"

Aerith simply giggled lightly at the foul-mouthed mechanic, "He's just upset he doesn't have a purpose since we finished restoring this place. I think he gets bored."

"You shut your damn mouth woman!"

Aerith laughed again, not at all upset at the shout. Cloud was sitting at the table, his thoughts also turning to the past year that had seem to fly by, yet crawl so slowly along all at the same time. So much had happened.

It had been 12 months since they restored their home. 12 months since the party, since the day Leon found someone else.

11 months since he and Yuffie finally decided it was for the best if they learned to let Leon go, that they'd all be happier that way.

9 months since they actually did move on.

7 months since Rinoa broke Leon's heart by leaving him for some asshole named Seifer.

6 months and 3 weeks since Leon left to collect himself, to put himself back together.

6 months and 2 weeks since Rinoa and Seifer got a visit from two very unfriendly people.

3 and a half months since Leon finally returned, since Yuffie could finally look at him without her heart aching.

2 months since life had slipped back into some sense of normalcy.

1 month today. 1 month since—

* * *

"_And so then I totally swiped—"_

"_Hey, you two," Yuffie's 'fantastic' story was cut short as Leon called out to her and Cloud, the only person who sat still long enough for Yuffie to gush to. _

"_What's up Squally?" the ninja asked, Cloud merely quirking an eyebrow. _

"_It's _Leon_," he stressed for what must have been the thousandth time that week, but shook his head and continued on anyways, "We just got a new arrival, seems his world was just destroyed."_

"_Odd," Cloud muttered, "I thought Sora was taking care of that kind of thing…" and Yuffie tilted her head as if she didn't understand it either. _

"_We'll figure it all out later, but in the meantime I need someone to show him around and get things set up."_

"_But don't you usually do that kind of thing Squally?" Yuffie asked, "You've always taken the new guys under your wing." The last statement was more of something Cloud would've said, but since he probably wouldn't have, Yuffie took the liberty of saying it for him._

"_Whatever," was the only answer they were graced with, and Cloud fought the urge to roll his eyes. _

_Leon turned around and walked back a little ways in the direction he had come from, calling out to someone they could not see, "Hey, Fair, c'mere."_

_A boy about their age strolled around the corner, his hair inky black and spiked backwards; and Yuffie noticed that his eyes were almost as enthrallingly blue as Cloud's. _

_Leon thumped him on the shoulder, "This here is Zack Fair, and he's agreed to join the defense committee I've been talking about. Zack, this is Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisaragi the Ninja…and Thief."_

"_Hey!" the girl in question protested in outrage. Zack laughed brightly at the exchange, and Cloud decided he liked the sound of it; he'd always been drawn to people who were unaffected by the world's hardships (Leon not included). _

"_Nice to meet'cha guys," Zack stuck out a hand for them to each shake, still smiling; something that was not lost on any of them. He was surprisingly laid back and cheerful for someone who just lost their home world. Maybe…he was suffering from amnesia…?_

_Glancing over Cloud recognized the look in Yuffie's eyes, and couldn't help a soft smile. This would be good for her; _he_ would be good for her. And, looking over to Leon's very well hidden smug expression, maybe that's what the lion had meant to happen all along. _

"_Come on!" the ninja shouted happily, grabbing Zack's hand, "I'll show you around and stuff, and we can even find you a place to stay!" and started pulling him in the direction of the market. _

_Cloud stood next to Leon, not minding staying behind; he was happy for her. He'd just stay out of their way and let the magic happen._

_Before the two turned the corner Zack stopped, hand still intertwined with Yuffie's, and he looked back at Cloud, "Hey, you coming Spiky?"_

_Cloud's eyes widened, barely able to keep his mouth shut in his surprise. Zack didn't just call out to him. He must've made it all up in his head. People preferred Yuffie's personality to his any day; there was no way this newcomer actually _wanted _him to tag along. _

_Things _never_ turned out like this._

"_Cloud," and the blond in question tensed, liking very much how his name sounded as it rolled off Zack's tongue, "come on, we're waiting on you," and smiled warmly at his perplexed expression. _

_Cloud threw his gaze over to the ecstatic Yuffie, who also seemed to be equally surprised, but more than willing to accept this oddity._

_He glanced at Leon then; for confirmation or permission or something –he didn't really know what he was looking for_**. **_The lion twitched his lips in a small smile, nudging Cloud and nodding slightly. _

_Cloud turned back to the two who were still waiting, smiling shyly as he hurried to catch up and allowed a grinning Zack to snatch at his hand, pulling him along. _

* * *

It had been exactly 1 month since they had met Zack Fair.


End file.
